Un mundo ideal
by Umeki-Nara
Summary: Porque en el fondo, ambos deseaban un mundo ideal. Y ése mundo ideal sólo lo conseguirían estando juntos. Song-Fic con la canción 'Un mundo ideal' de Aladdin, dedicado a lamisteriosacristal


**UN MUNDO IDEAL**

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y la canción utilizada para realizar éste Song-Fic no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Yo sólo escribo por diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yo te quiero enseñar,<strong>_

_**Este mundo espléndido.**_

_**Ven princesa y deja a tu corazón soñar.**_

Temari miraba atentamente el firmamento nocturno que se presentaba frente a ella, sentada en el borde de la ventana. Había llegado a Konoha hace unas horas y sentía como si llevara años ahí. Más aun teniendo en cuenta que Shikamaru no le había hecho compañía desde su llegada.

Su estadía no era por asuntos diplomáticos, si no por asuntos personales. Shikamaru había solicitado su presencia ahí, pero no había especificado el por qué. Suspiró por quinta vez al verse totalmente aburrida y esperando a que el Nara se dignara a presentarse con ella.

Llamaron a la puerta, así que repasó mentalmente todas las quejas y respuestas para las posibles excusas que Shikamaru iba a dar por presentarse tan tarde. Pero antes de llegar a la puerta se aseguró de estar presentable, no era una de sus prioridades, pero tampoco quería que el Nara se diera cuenta que había estado vagando todo ese tiempo.

Al abrir, se encontró al recepcionista del hostal.

Suspiró pesadamente al verse en tan humillante situación, según su perspectiva. Una mujer ilusionada, que ante la mera posibilidad de ver al hombre que la volvía loca se esmeraba por lucir atractiva; esfuerzo en vano porque ese individuo no tenía de avisar siquiera que su llegada se retrasaría o al menos pactar la hora del encuentro. Si no iba a presentarse, que avisara al menos.

Prestó atención al hombre frente a ella, fijándose más que nada en el ramo de rosas que portaba. Genial. Su suerte y ánimo no mejoraba al saber que tenía un admirador cuya identidad pasaba por alto. Afortunadamente, sus conclusiones eran erradas puesto que dicho sujeto sólo le entregó el presente que le habían enviado. Tomó el regalo y tras agradecer despidió al hombre. No se movió después de cerrar la puerta, pero tomó la pequeña nota adherida al ramo.

"_Ser romántico no es mi fuerte. _

_Espero que te gusten._

_Atte. Nara Shikamaru"_

Sonrió divertida, al imaginar el rostro del remitente. Seguramente le había costado elegir las palabras adecuadas para la tarjeta. El regalo no era nada fuera de lo común, podía incluso considerarse como un cliché, pero conociendo a Shikamaru era un gesto de lo más encantador.

Sintió una presencia detrás de ella. Su cuerpo se tensó por inercia cuando dos manos se posaron en su cintura y una respiración chocaba en su nuca, dejándola paralizada. No tenía el olfato de un perro ninja o un miembro del Clan Inuzuka, pero reconocería ese aroma en cualquier lugar y situación.

_**Yo te puedo mostrar,**_

_**Cosas maravillosas.**_

_**Con la magia de mi alfombra,**_

_**¡Vamos a volar! **_

Giró lentamente sin apartar los brazos masculinos de su cuerpo, encontrándose cara a cara con él.

-Shikamaru… -corroboró sonriendo. El Nara posó su dedo índice en los labios de la rubia, callándola un instante para que él pudiera tomar la palabra.

-No digas nada. –Susurró, inclinándose para rozar suavemente los labios de la rubia sin llegar a besarlos.- Sólo sígueme.

_**Un mundo ideal,**_

_**Será fantástico encontrar. **_

_**Nadie que diga no o adónde ir,**_

_**A aquellos que se aman.**_

-¿Tus padres saben que estás aquí? –alcanzó a articular, todavía teniendo en mente los labios de Shikamaru tan cerca. No preguntaba para desviar el tema, si no que la madre de este era de temer.

El Nara sonrió al saber la preocupación de Temari por meterse en problemas con su madre. Asintió, separándose de ella para caminar hacía la ventana que facilitó su acceso a la habitación. Temari lo siguió en silencio.

_**Un mundo ideal, **_

_**Tan deslumbrante y nuevo.**_

_**Donde ya vi al subir, con claridad,**_

_**Que ahora en un mundo ideal estoy.**_

_**Ahora en un mundo ideal estoy**_

Ambos caminaban en silencio. La rubia ignoraba los planes del Nara, pero su instinto le decía que recibiría una gran sorpresa. Ensimismada en sus pensamientos se encontraba, cuando Shikamaru entrelazó su mano con la de ella, sobresaltándola. Sus miradas se encontraron, creando un ambiente que le robó el aliento. Bastante íntimo el momento.

_**¡Fabulosa visión, sentimiento divino!**_

_**Baja y sube.**_

_**Y vuela hacía celestial región.**_

_**Un mundo ideal.**_

No importaba que la rubia quisiera adivinar al lugar adónde se dirigían, pues sí bien en un principio se dio cuenta de que su destino eran los terrenos del clan Nara que anteriormente ya había visitado para cenar con Shikamaru y sus padres, su guía tomó otro rumbo.

-¿Adónde vamos? –preguntó. Shikamaru sonrió, mirando al frente.

-Te llevaré al bosque de mi clan. –

_**Mira bien lo que hay.**_

_**Allí mil cosas voy a ver.**_

_**Conteniendo el aliento.**_

_**Soy cómo azul estrella que se va**_

_**Y nunca será igual ya otra vez.**_

¿Al bosque de los Nara? Sabía que su clan poseía un extenso territorio en donde se criaban ciervos. Pero ahí el acceso era exclusivo para miembros del clan Nara.

Segundos le tomó a Temari entender. No era muy complicado de suponer, en realidad. ¡Shikamaru iba a hacer oficial lo que muchos en la aldea especulaban! Eso o Shikaku Nara en su juventud tuvo un desliz con una kunoichi de Suna y Temari era una hija bastarda de aquel amorío, pensó con sarcasmo. Conociendo lo que se aproximaba empezaba a especular tonterías.

Detuvo sus pasos, provocando que Shikamaru hiciera lo mismo y la mirara confundido. Temari se encontraba sumida en su propio mundo, levemente sonrojada y con una sensación de calidez naciendo en su estómago.

-Vamos, ya casi llegamos.- tiró de su mano, haciendo que ella continuara caminando.

_**Un mundo ideal.**_

_**Cada vuelta es sorpresa.**_

_**Un horizonte nuevo abrir.**_

_**Cada instante un relato.**_

En menos tiempo de lo que Temari esperaba, llegaron al corazón del afamado y misterioso bosque de los Nara. Miró a Shikamaru, quien a su vez tenía la mirada perdida en el río cristalino a unos metros de donde estaban parados.

Permanecieron en silencio, Shikamaru disfrutando del ambiente y Temari cada vez más impaciente. Al Nara le causó gracia la actitud de la rubia, sabiendo que en el campo de batalla era todo lo contrario a lo que mostraba en ese momento.

-Me estás matando, Temari. –habló, con cierto deje de diversión. – Yo… tú… ¡Tsk! Esto es demasiado problemático. Cuando empecé a conocerte, mis sueños a futuro empezaron a cambiar. Al menos la mitad de lo que quería y tenía planeado se vio afectado por tu presencia. –

-¿A qué te refieres? –cuestionó, relajándose. Él nunca había hablado sobre sus aspiraciones con ella, y ahora que se estaba abriendo le halagaba.

-Planeaba casarme con una mujer que no fuera bonita ni fea. Tener dos hijos; primero una niña y después un niño. Mi trabajo como ninja sería común y corriente con un salario justo y suficiente. Dedicaría mis días de vejez jugando al Go o al Shōgi, para finalmente morir de viejo antes que mi esposa.- contó, mirando el cielo estrellado. Temari había estado atenta a cada palabra del Nara.

-Sigo sin entender qué tengo que ver en eso. –

-Ahora deseo a la mujer más hermosa que haya conocido para que sea mi esposa, con los hijos más problemáticos que ella quiera. Esa mujer es realmente problemática y me mantendrá trabajando arduamente porque no permitirá que mi holgazanería perjudique mi desempeño como shinobi. Si he de morir, que sea honrando a la aldea en alguna misión. Y esas nuevas aspiraciones, por más problemáticas que sean, no pienso cumplirlas si no es con la mujer correcta. Contigo, Temari.- terminó de contar rodeando con sus brazos el cuerpo de la rubia, la cual estaba sonriendo como nunca.

Juntó sus frentes. Los ojos de ambos brillaban de felicidad.

_**Hay que seguir, hasta el confín, **_

_**Juntos en un mundo ideal tú y yo.**_

-Pensé que ser romántico sería problemático para ti.- se burló mientras rodeaba el cuello del Nara.

-Este momento será una anécdota que contarás a menudo, me vi obligado a hacerlo bien. –

La rubia estaba conmovida, sin embargo, Shikamaru aún era joven. Apenas cumpliría veintiún años y esos objetivos podían cambiar de nuevo fácilmente. Lo cual le dolería enormemente.

-Shikamaru… yo… tú no tienes la edad suficiente para pensar en eso. – murmuró apenada, por arruinar el momento tan emotivo y perfecto que el Nara había preparado con mucho esmero.

-Ya no soy un niño, Temari. Ahora soy un hombre. –supuso que Shikamaru no se rendiría tan fácil.- Quiero vivir a tu lado.

_**Un mundo ideal.**_

_**Un mundo ideal.**_

_**Que compartir.**_

_**Que compartir.**_

_**Que alcanzar.**_

_**Que contemplar.**_

Tras meditarlo unos momentos, la rubia se acurrucó en el pecho del Nara. Juzgando por su manera de hablar, tan firme y seguro, no le quedaban dudas. En la mirada de ese hombre vago se notaba la madurez con la que hablaba sobre el futuro de ambos. Así que volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, sonriendo divertida.

-¿Me dirás que ya tenías más movimientos planeados por si me negaba? –Shikamaru asintió.- Acepto, vago.

Shikamaru se inclinó para juntar los labios de ambos en un inocente beso que poco a poco se volvió más pasional, mostrando los sentimientos de ambos.

_**Tú, junto a mí.**_

Ambos ansiaban un mundo ideal, el cual sólo sería posible tal cual lo querían si estaban juntos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Espero que les haya gustado! <strong>_

_**Si te gustó, deja un rw. Si no te gustó, deja un rw.**_

_**¡Saludos! **_


End file.
